Blindfolded
by lilmisblack
Summary: He took a deep breath, trying to control his heartbeats, and then he felt more pressure, just enough to make him gasp, to remind him what that hand could do. It was simply too much.


Discl: you should know it by now. Nothing's mine, it's all JK's, bla bla bla. No need to rub it in. :)

* * *

It was well past midnight and he was still in the library, bent so close over the book his long nose almost touched the pages, his black eyes taking in every word at an incredible speed. He knew he shouldn't be there so late, but he really wanted to read this book, and there was no way any teacher would give him permission to take it from the restricted section, the potions on it were too dangerous.

Voices outside the library startled him, and he stood still, ready to hex anyone who came close enough if he had to. Just a few seconds later everything went silent again, but he knew Filch had probably heard them, so he decided he'd better leave.

He closed the book, stood up and walked back to the restricted section to put it back on the right shelf. Muffled sounds were coming from many of the books, some screaming others calling him. He never heard the footsteps behind him.

"Don't move" a voice by his ear told him. It was just a whisper and he couldn't tell who it was.

He tried to turn around but stopped when he felt a wand pointing at his neck. Then the wand was removed and he tried to reach for his own, but found he couldn't move. He saw a pair of hands moving towards his face, one of them with a piece of cloth and then everything went black.

He felt the spell being lifted and reached for his eyes, trying to remove the blindfold, desperation making him sink his nails in his own skin.

"Don't, you'll hurt yourself for nothing, only I can take it off" the same soft voice, whispering behind his ear.

He reached for his wand once more, but couldn't find it. The laugh behind him told him who had it. He felt strong hands on his shoulders, making him turn around, and he lifted his fists, ready to fight the muggle way if he had to, but the other boy's body, for the pressure on his thigh made it clear it was no girl, pushed him against the bookshelves.

"W-What do you want?" he asked, stuttering out of confusion more than fear. It was surprise that kept him frozen this time.

"Haven't you guessed already?" he could smell alcohol in the man's breath, if only faintly.

So far he had thought of this as just another stupid prank, he was more than used to them. But this had gone too far.

Lips nibbling his earlobe brought him back to his senses, and in one swift motion he managed to push the boy away from him; but it was of no use, he couldn't do much with his eyes covered.

He run where he thought the entrance to the library was, but the other man soon caught up and pushed him against the shelves once more.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me this isn't exciting!" he felt a hand resting against his groin as he heard this, and only when he heard the muffled laugh by his ear did he notice his body was reacting to the situation in a much different way than his mind was.

He tried to push him again, but the other was stronger than him, and in just a few seconds he had both his arms pinned in one of his hands, as the other one went back down, trying to make him harder.

"Stop that" he said, his voice sounding more pleading than he would have liked, but to his surprise he let go of him. "Who are you?" He felt his breath by his neck before he answered.

"You don't really expect me to answer that, do you? I thought you were smarter than that" His lips brushed against his throat and he felt fingers unbuttoning his robes.

"Just relax" he was told when his body stiffened. When he made to push him once more the other boy quickly slipped his hand inside his trousers.

He froze once more, lips parted in surprise. He tried to speak but his mouth had gone dry and he couldn't form the words. Lips went back to his neck, nibbling and biting, and he tried hard to stifle a moan.

"Don't" he begged, though his voice sounded more like a growl.

"Don't what? Don't do this?" the other boy said, just as he rubbed the tip of his erection with his thumb.

This time he couldn't help moaning. The situation, even not knowing who was touching him, was becoming more and more arousing, and his mind could no longer control his body.

Not being able to see seemed to make his skin more sensitive, and his body shivered with every touch as the hand inside his trousers kept moving up and down the length of him. His mind had gone completely blank, and all he could think of was the contact of those hands against his skin.

He growled in frustration at losing control that way when the hand quickened its pace and he felt close to surrender.

"What was that?" a hiss by his ear just as the strokes slowed down. "You still want me to stop?"

His hips started buckling and without even thinking he reached down, trying to make the other man start moving again.

"I thought I'd told you not to move "he stopped his hand altogether and with the other one he took the boys arm and moved it firmly behind his back.

"I asked you a question, and it's rude not to answer. Now…" he felt his warm breath over his neck and his lips behind his ear. "…Do you still want me to stop?" His hand started moving again, but so slow it was driving him crazy.

He hissed between his teeth. He didn't want to say the words, but still he knew the other man was bond to win. He took a deep breath, trying to control his heartbeats and then he felt more pressure, just enough to make him gasp, to remind him what that hand could do, and it was simply too much.

"No, don't stop". His voice sounded broken, defeated, and as if that wasn't enough a soft please left his lips too.

The strokes became hard and firm and he fought to breath as his muscles tensed and loud moans escaped his swollen lips. And then it stopped

Confusion paralyzed him once more. He knew the boy was still there, he could hear his fast breathing right in front of him, but he wasn't touching him.

"Why d…?" he started to say, his voice barely audible, and a soft chuckle was his only response. His hands shot forwards on their own accord, trying to finish the job the other man wouldn't, but the next second strong fingers were wrapped around his wrists and his arms were pinned back against the shelves.

"Don't" was all he heard, a hint on anger in the voice.

They stood like that a few moments, and as he started to calm down he felt the other man take a step closer, their bodies making contact, leaving no room in between.

He could feel their erections touching through their clothes and knew the boy was just as aroused as he was. He was still painfully hard, and when he felt the other's hips grind against his own he cried out in pleasure.

And then he stopped again. He was torturing him, and it was more than he could take.

He heard him laughing again as he fought to free his hands, but the other man was much stronger. He finally let go of his wrists, grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled hard, tilting his head back and placing his lips against his neck.

He licked and bit, driving him crazy with every move. And when he started moving again, trying to recover the friction between them, he pushed him back, teasing him even more.

He let go of his hair and his hands soon travelled through his body, taking off all of his clothes first and caressing every bit of skin later. His lips moved slowly from his neck to his collarbone, and then his chest, leaving red marks on its way and receiving soft moans in return. His fingers played with his nipples as he let him feel his breath so close to his erection.

His body shivered, and he saw him clench his fists, trying hard not to move. He was finally getting the point. Good.

His tongue darted out and touched the sensitive skin, just for a few seconds, and he felt the other boy almost fall to his knees. He knew if he kept this up the boy wouldn't last much longer. Never mind that, he couldn't wait anymore either.

He got up again and hastily shoved him over the closest table pressing the boy's hands over it, on either side of his head, just long enough to remind him not to move. Using his feet he pushed his legs apart and then bent over him, breathing against his back.

"Is this what you want?"

There was no hint of pride left in his body, no coherent thought in his mind, and so he didn't feel ashamed when he moaned a yes in response.

Once more the boy broke contact without a word, but he heard a rustle of clothes and then his body, skin to skin at long last. He felt hands caressing his thighs, the ragged breathing of anticipation so close to his ear. And then, finally, a probing finger behind him, slowly making its way into his body.

He tried to calm down, concentrating on anything just to stop himself from moving, from using his hands in search of the pleasure he had been denied for so long now. And the other boy must have sensed it too, for it was now his erection pushing slowly inside of him, firmly and yet giving him time to adjust.

Once inside he stopped again, leaning forward and nibbling his lobe, before speaking

"How do you want it?"

He didn't need to think, the answer left his lips the moment the question was asked. "Hard, do it hard, just do it, please!"

He was panting and writhing under the other's touch. He felt him pull back slowly just to thrust into him, over and over again. The boy's moans behind him were like music. Their rhythm soon became frantic; he felt teeth sinking into his shoulders, nails drawing blood from his thighs, and he had to bite his lips just to stop from screaming in pleasure.

Once more, after what felt like hours, he reached for his own erection, forgotten to the other boy but still achingly calling for attention. He barely managed to touch it before he felt a powerful grasp around his wrists and with an incredible strength his hand was placed next to his head again and kept there pressed by the other's palm.

A soft "Patience" by his ear, their bodies never stopped rocking.

And then the boy changed his position slightly, touching the spot that made him scream and covering his mouth with his hand at the same time to silence him. They didn't want anyone showing up, they both knew at this point they wouldn't be able to stop even if they were found.

Finally an arm reached around his hips, fingers closing around him and stroking, matching the rhythm of his thrusts, and it took him only a few minutes to reach an orgasm like he'd never felt before, pushing the other boy to his own soon after.

He felt him collapse on top of him, both too tired to move, but recovering fast enough. Soon the weight was lifted and he heard the other boy getting dressed, only to come back a few seconds later and help him stand, even when his knees seemed about to give way.

He felt once more his breath on his face, and then lips slightly touching his own. A tongue darted out and licked them, pressing just enough to gain entry to his mouth, where his own tongue responded without hesitation. Arms around his waist pulled him closer and he moaned once again into this mind-blowing kiss.

A hearty laugh broke the lips apart when the other felt his arousal once more. He kissed his ear and whispered "Lets save it for next time". And with that he left.

He didn't hear his footsteps, but after a few seconds the blindfold fell, and he saw he was alone.

He would have thought it had been nothing more than a dream if it wasn't for all the red marks on his skin. And still, he had no idea who had given him so much pleasure. He hadn't recognised his voice, never above a whisper.

It didn't take him long, getting dressed, cleaning up the library and heading back to the dungeons. He wondered how no one had heard them. Maybe they'd just been lucky, he sure as hell had been.

And with not much on his mind other than the memories of the last hours and the thought of a much needed relaxing bath he entered his common room, wondering if his mysterious visitor would keep his word about that 'next time' he had mentioned.

* * *

Well, just in case you didn't read the summary, the blindfolded boy was Snape. As for the other boy, since Snape doesn't know who it is, it wouldn't be fair if we did, would it:p I had one in mind while writing this, but it could be pretty much anyone.

I hope you liked it, and please please porfa write a review, it'll take just a minute. I'll give you cookies. Please??

BTW, I'd like to know who you think the boy could be. Thanks for reading.

lilmisblack


End file.
